


Red Wine In My Veins

by JulesDrabbles



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Character, Condoms, Hand Jobs, Lube, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesDrabbles/pseuds/JulesDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seong, Scott, Abbie and Jemma all stay at Lars' place after a mission for a drink. Soon the two girls leave, leaving the boys with the alcohol... Things escalate quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine In My Veins

What the fuck was he even doing right now? No okay, he knew what he was doing, but why?

Scott was biting down on Seong’s lips, deserving a groan from the younger boy. Seong’s hand reached up into the blonde’s hair, tugging on it during their wild make out. Both boys had lost their shirts somewhere in the living room, after the ridiculous amount of alcohol everybody had consumed.

It just started as a nice get together, he didn’t have any wild plans for the night, Scott had even tried to come up with some excuse why he couldn’t stay after the job, which didn’t work. When did it. Lars wasn’t convinced and Addie wanted to him to stay too. He didn’t see why she needed him there, as all of her attention was directed to Jemma anyway.  
The two girls left together at one am, things escalated quickly from there. He couldn’t even remember how exactly he had ended up in Lars’ bed with his limbs entangled with those of his younger colleague. He pushed Seong down on his back and climbed on top of him, teeth grazing over the boy’s neck. Scott felt the bed dent behind him, cold fingers moving over his spine up to the back of his neck. “Don’t hide him for me now, I liked it when you were sitting up.” Scott closed his eyes and sat up, his chin being grabbed by Lars for a soft kiss. Scott growled, not being satisfied with such a soft peck on his lips. Seong was squirming beneath the blonde’s hand, so Scott pulled his arm away and Seong sat up too, attaching his lips to the side of Lars neck. “Look at my boys.” Lars mumbled softly, one hand still holding Scott’s face in place and the other softly stroking Seong’s hair. “Both so eager..” Those words made a blush rise to Scott’s cheeks. He already knew he was going to regret this so bad, but it was so nice right now.. He tried to kiss Lars again but his boss stopped him. “We don’t want someone to be jealous, do we Scott?” Lars turned his head slightly and Seong pulled a few centimetres away. “Kiss me Seong.”  
Seong, eyes glazed over with arousal, quickly delved into the kiss, it soon turning heated and passionate. Scott frowned when he felt a pinge of jealousy in his chest. This wasn’t fair! He only got a dumb peck and Seong got tongue, teeth everything. He roughly tugged on Lars’ collar (as the prick was still wearing all his clothes), pulling him over for a good make out. His boss laughed before kissing Scott back, his left hand reaching over to Seong, this time not for just a few loving strokes of his hair. His hand ventured down over the boxers the youngest was wearing, rubbing him teasingly slow while devouring Scott with his kiss.

Scott slowly started pushing Lars’ shirt up, wanting him to take a fair part in this whole thing too. Was this what a threesome was like? It was kinda messy and Scott wasn’t even entirely sure what to do when he pulled back from the kiss. His skin was buzzing with alcohol and arousal. Lars sat straight to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it in the corner of his big bedroom. His hand left Seong’s lap, him whimpering out of disappointed, traveling over his chest back to his hair. His right hand did the same to Scott. “I enjoyed the show you guys just gave me, it was very nice to see my favourite boys getting along so well.” Scott and Seong were both panting, Seong (who had gotten the most stimulation so far) had his mouth just hanging open and his eyes closed. Scott was annoyed by Lars talking so much, could they just go to the part that all three of them obviously wanted to do?  
Scott decided to take power in his own hands and pushed Lars on his back, sitting on his knees next to his hips, Seong on the other side. He smirked and grabbed a handful of those black locks and pulled him towards his lips, going back at kissing again. He heard Lars moan under them and it made his jeans even tighter. Scott pulled back and his left hand slid down Seong’s chest. If he was gonna give Lars a show he better make it good.

“What is it with you two teasing me.” Seong mumbled with his eyes still closed from the kiss, making a soft moan when Scott moved his hands into the boy’s underwear. Scott heard Lars laugh but he didn’t reply to it. He started to slowly jerk him off, enjoying the gentle sounds made by him. He leaned in to whisper in Seong’s ear, who nodded in response.

“The two of you having secrets for me now?” Lars said with a proud smirk, his hand slowly rubbing at his own groin. God dammit, why did his boss have to be so fucking smug about this. Seong suddenly straddled Lars’ chest, bending down to kiss him. Lars left his crotch as it was, moving his hand up to get a firm hold on the younger boys ass.  
Scott left the bed for a quick moment, rummaging through Lars’ bedside drawer for condoms and lube. He laid the essentials on the bed, climbing back behind Seong, straddling Lars’ hips. Scott bit his lip and grinded his hips against Seong’s ass, which still had Lars’ hand on it. Lars yanked down the front of Scott’s boxers, getting a hold of his length. Scott moaned, hands moving over Seong’s back, letting his nails scrape over the pale skin. A few soft lines of pink formed this way and his colleague arched his back all pretty in response to the pain. Scott moved his hips, trying to jerk himself off in Lars hand.

He reached over for the bottle of lube, pulling Seong’s underwear down over the curve off his ass. The younger boy perched his ass up in the air, laying in his head in Lars’ neck to brace himself for what was coming. Lars pulled away from Scott’s length, his hand disappearing under Seong’s body and it wasn’t hard to guess what he was doing when the boy in question started moaning.

Scott poured some lube on his fingers and spread the younger boy’s ass cheeks. He simply massaged over his hole first, letting the lube warm up and have Seong relax under his fingers. He could feel Lars’ erection under his thigh, somewhat happy that his boss was still enjoying the show but he wouldn’t do anything with that knowledge. Not right now, he had better things to do. Seong was completely melted in Lars’ arms and under Scott’s fingers, but tensed for a short moment when Scott pushed his index finger into him. Scott leaned over Seong’s back, kissing and playfully biting the skin in his neck. Scott was gentle with this part, he was always gentle unless someone told him not to be. It didn’t take long for Seong to turn his groaning into moaning and his tense muscles back to relaxation. Scott fingered him pleasurably for some minutes before adding his second digit.

“Scott… Fuck.. Please” Seong sighed and locked lips with Lars again to shut himself up. Scott pulled his fingers out and quickly wiped his hand on the bed sheets. He grabbed the condom and ripped it with his teeth, quickly rolling it over his cock and spreading some lube over his length. He leaned over Seong’s back again, hand roaming through his hair while he aligned. He thrusted into him smoothly, stilling when his whole length was buried inside Seong. Scott locked eyes with Lars , lust obvious in both pairs. Scott moved out again when he felt like Seong was used to the feeling and slowly thrusted back in.

Lars moved onto one of his elbows, his other hand still around Seong’s cock as he was jerking him off slowly, allowing the younger boy to put his full weight on him. Scott bit his lip hard as he tried to keep it down, eyes closed in concentration. He felt like giving in, wanting to wreck the boy beneath him but kept it down for now. Seong had his arms around Lars’ neck, several hickeys scattered over the boss’s neck from the boy trying to keep himself in check. Scott kept a calm rhythm for a few minutes, but soon lost track. He started thrusting harder and got a tight grip on Seong’s hair. Seong was whimpering, quivering and moaning, pushing himself back on Scott. Lars was groaning, grinding himself upwards against Scott as much as he could. The position his two boys had put him in made it impossible for Lars to jerk himself off, to his frustration.  
Seong threw his head back, gasps and moans coming out of his mouth, perfectly in rhythm with the bed creaking. Scott held Seong’s hips tightly, fingers pressing into the skin in a way it would result in bruises. His thrusting become irregular and unfocused the closer he came to the point of climax. He already knew this wasn’t going to be his longest bed performance, his stomach tensing as he tried to post pone it for a bit longer.

It only took a few more seconds for Seong to fall over the edge, as he was double stimulated. His eyes were closed tight, his whole body tensing and shaking as the white light of orgasm took over.

“Shit shit, fuck, oh my god!” He almost screamed out as he pushed his nails into Lars’ skin. Lars helped Seong through his orgasm, he kept stroking him the whole way trough. Scott pulled Seong’s head back even more, exposing his neck and Lars took this moment to assault the pale skin with bites and kisses.  
Seong started coming down, but muttered to Scott to keep going anyway. Scott hadn’t really planned to stop unless he was explicitly told to do so. He calmed down a bit with his rough thrusts, knowing he was probably over stimulating his colleague, but kept them deep and hard enough to get the satisfaction he wanted out of it. Scott arched his back, biting his lip to keep the sounds for himself.

“Oh.. Oh god,” Scott started, knowing the end was near. A last grunt vibrated through his throat before he came, bending back over Seong’s body and planting his teeth in Seong’s shoulder. Muffled moans and groans could be heard in the large penthouse bedroom, and Lars was pretty sure that he could come from just the sight alone.  
The sight of lust driven Scott fucking Seong, who in his turn was slumped against Lars’ arms. Yes, this was going to be saved in his brain’s hard drive, didn’t matter how much red wine was running through his veins.

Scott came down from his high and sat up again, slowly pulling out of his colleague. Seong whimpered softly, burying his face in his boss’ neck again. Scott pulled the used condom off, trying to toss it into the bin but missing. Well, not his problem. He laid down next to the other two, Seong splayed out over Lars’ chest.  
Lars slowly lifted the boy off him to lay down on the bed aswell, before the boss got in his knees. A devilish smirk was spread over his face. “You made a mistake if you two think you’re done now.”


End file.
